Push In The Right Direction
by csinycastle85
Summary: Jo getting help with a push had a little angst. Oneshot.


**Title: Push in the Right Direction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuikerand CBS do.**

**Author's Note: A one-shot Jac fic with a character from my imagination Liberty Mercedes Blakewood. Also a warning Jo and Mac maybe in character one minute and OOC the next minute and can go a little fast. Takes place in 2011 and Stella is not in New Orleans**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Romance/angst**

**Rating: T (borderline T+)**

* * *

The sun began to shine through the blinds; shining in Jo's face rousing her from her deep sleep.

When she fully awoke she realized she had a strong pair of arms wrapped around her body; she smiled when she recognized who they belonged to, one Mac Taylor. Then she also remembered the previous night's events and what had led to it.

_-Flashback: Twelve hours earlier, 6pm-_

_It had all started at the end of the annual three day NYPD seminar in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina that covered a wide range of topics. Sinclair had sent both Mac and Jo there to give a speech and presentation on the behalf of the NYPD and now they were at dinner. Jo had been working at the lab for a year now. _

_She tried to listen to what Mac was saying but was having difficulty paying attention, she couldn't help but stare at Mac and think, **Mac sure is fine... wait my mind did not go there! No I refuse to put myself through anymore unnecessary pain.**_

_The team knew Mac and Jo had feelings for each other. They'd seen the way they flirted with each other. However, the team didn't know what Jo had gone through during her marriage to Russ that caused her to be uncertain about falling in love again and that she was immersing herself in work and being there for her kids_

_She was so out of it she did not hear Mac call out her name, "Earth to Jo, are you with me?"_

_Jo shook her head and asked, "What did you say Mac?"_

_Gently running his hand up and down her arm Mac repeated, "I said I love you and want to be with you."_

_Jo thought to herself, **we were just talking about the lab, our team and little Lucy and little Gabi and all of a sudden he says he loves me? Where the heck did that come from?**_

_Panicking she got up and took off without explanation leaving Mac bewildered. Feeling hurt and rejected, he finished his drink and dinner and went back to his room, after paying the tab, so no one else could see the misery on his face._

_-x-_

_Meanwhile Liberty Mercedes "Libby" Blakewood was making sure all her bags were ready and packed. Noticing she had some extra time she headed downstairs to the bar to do some people watching and enjoy her last few hours in Myrtle Beach. She loved the city but here was so different. Right as she got to the bar she thought she saw one of the speakers from the seminars at the bar with her head down and, being the caring person she is, went over to see what was wrong._

_Liberty cleared her throat and asked, "Excuse me, you are Jo Danville, right?_

_Jo looked up with a sour look on her face and at young woman no more than twenty-five, at most. She said wryly, "Yeah I am and you are?"_

_By listening to the tone of voice Libby thought to herself, **whoa something is definitely bothering her.**_

_Finishing her thought Liberty shook her head, smiled, and put out her hand and said, "Sorry, I'm Liberty Mercedes Blakewood but most people call me Libby."_

_Jo nodded a little; the young woman's infectious smile and personality certainly helping to bring a small smile on her face. Jo motioned her to sit and Libby did and she ordered drinks for Jo and herself and then the two of them chatted and got to know each other better. Jo found out that Libby's uncle, who was the Chief of Detectives at the Buffalo Crime Lab, said he would hire her to work at the lab once she had attended the seminar as a final step. Libby found out that Jo used to work for the FBI which was how she honed her profiling skills, and she had one son and a daughter, who she adopted. A half hour later, Libby asked, "I noticed earlier that something was bothering you, do you want to talk about it and get off your mind?"_

_Jo thought **this young woman is direct and what could go wrong? Maybe talking about it might help me figure out what I should do next.**_

_Liberty had taken the silence as a sign to drop it when Jo spoke, "I think I really messed up. Recently a guy who I've been flirting with said he loved me and I freaked and ran. Now I think I might have lost him by hurting him and it's all because I am scared of what I experienced in the past."_

_Libby nodded and added, "Jo, I completely understand your pain…I went through the same thing."_

_Jo looked at Libby strangely and let her tell her story. When Jo heard Libby's story of when she was in high school she was in love with a bad boy jock, Lucian Smithes, and thought he loved her too only to find out his devious womanizing ways. This caused Libby to distrust enough to not go past the dating stage whilst in college. It wasn't until she was shadowing her uncle when Libby met Mateo Ling a young Lt. who her uncle had mentored from the time he was graduated from the academy. Mateo showed what real love was about and slowly got Libby to trust again. Once Libby heard about what Jo went through with Russ she understood why she was scared; however, Libby knew Jo still had a chance if she acted fast._

_Libby asked, "May I know who it is you were flirting with?"_

_Jo breathed and answered, "Detective Mac Taylor."_

_Libby instantly recognized name, she had been at his presentation on how to disarm a suspect Marine style._

_Libby then added, "Jo, I know you are scared of what might happen but if you stay scared, how are you know how it would turn out? I mean from the sound of his name he sounds like a stand-up guy. You should go and find out before it's too late."_

_That did it for Jo and she realized what she had right in front of her. It was now up to her to return the ball into Mac's court. Thanking Libby she paid for hers and Libby's drinks and then took off._

_Jo went back to her room and quickly freshened up and then went straight to Mac's hotel suite, hoping to straighten out the mess. When she got there she took a deep breath and knocked. Mac who was sitting on the bed trying to ponder what he was to do now when he heard the knock on the door. Sighing he got up and went to answer it hoping whoever it was he would be able to send away because he did not want to talk right now. When Mac opened his hotel room and saw Jo standing there. With a stern look on his face he asked gruffly, "What do you want Jo?"_

_Jo's heart broke; she knew she had hurt him by running off when he put his heart on the line. Jo bit her lip and said quietly, "I want to explain my actions earlier. May I come in?"_

_Mac grunted and stepped aside to let her in. Jo walked in and he closed the door. She couldn't wait any longer and blurted, "Mac I am so sorry for what I did earlier and..."_

_Cutting her off Mac angrily replied, "Darn right, you began flirting with me after our joint case and kept it up because according to other people it was to get me to loosen up. Now I have loosened up and revealed my true feelings and you take off! Do you have an idea how bad that made me feel?"_

_Jo hung her head low; she deserved the tirade from Mac; she did lead him on but since when did he did have feelings for her? She was only trying to loosen him up, not realizing it would lead him to confess his feelings for her._

_Taking a deep breath she began to talk, "Okay, you have every right to rip into me like that but there is something I need to say and I need you to hear me out. I haven't told this to anyone. The reason I divorced Russ other than him being controlling was every time I confronted him about him cheating, he would deny it and would threaten me that if I were to hire a PI then he would find more ways to make my life even more miserable so I had no choice but to let it go. It got to point where I finally had enough and filed for divorce. Even then his antics didn't stop and he used every trick in the book to gain full custody of Tyler and try to persuade the judge that I was an unfit mother. In the end the judge didn't believe him and granted me full custody of him with visitation rights for Russ. After everything was said and done I was burned out and took Tyler to Alabama to recuperate for the summer. Now... you know why this is so difficult for me."_

_Mac only stood there; up until now he knew one reason why Jo divorced Russ and the mere thought of the turmoil he put Jo through was enough to make his blood boil. Now all the anger he had been experiencing with Jo melted; he knew from the beginning it would be hard to stay mad at the Southern brunette._

_Mac walked closer and placed his arms around the now crying Jo and held her close. He said, "Oh Jo, I feel so bad and..."_

_Jo looked up and placed a finger on Mac's lips said, "You would not have guessed, even if you tried to."_

_Mac did the only thing he could do now although he knew it might backfire on him. He stroked her cheek and said, "Jo, now knowing what you went through I am making you this promise, if we do decide to get together I promise I will never ever hurt you intentionally or treat you the same way Russ did."_

_With that he leaned in, tilted his head to the right and let his lips brush against hers, and gently kissed her. The kiss ignited feelings within her causing all the walls she built up to crumble. As Mac broke the kiss Jo placed her hands on the back of his head and held him close to her and proceeded to kiss him hard and within an instant they were making out passionately like love struck teens who couldn't get enough of the heated sparks. _

_Mac knew by the way they kissed that she was now his. Their lips parted and Mac saw the longing burn in Jo's eyes and he had to ask, "Are you sure? I mean we can take it as slowly as you want to."_

_Jo smiled salaciously and said to him, "We could, but I'm ready now and there is one thing I have always wanted to do and see."_

_She undid all the buttons on his dress shirt and then pushed the piece of clothing off his shoulders. She admired for the first time his muscular chest and the wound that he had received in the Beirut bombing. She bowed her head and kissed it, setting off a jolt of need, want and desire within Mac's body and all the blood down to his lower regions. She then put into motion the final step—she pulled away and stood up and began unbuttoning her blouse slowly one button at a time. Mac knew Jo was teasing him by going at a snail's pace. As she undid the last button she slipped off her blouse letting it fall to ground. When Mac saw her he felt his heart stop beating for a microsecond; her lingerie complemented her perfect figure beautifully._

_A sly grin appeared on his face, **dang here I am with the most stunning Southern brunette, who is as beautiful outside as she is inside and here she is in front of me, nearly nude, I had wanted her before but I want her even more now!**_

_Jo noticed the smirk on Mac's face and said in an arousing voice, "See something you like darling?"_

_With an impish grin on his face he replied huskily, "You bet I do Danville."_

_Mac was unable to take it anymore. Pulling Jo into his lap he hungrily claimed her soft lips. After they made out for as long as they were able to, Mac moved his lips from hers and began lavishing kisses wherever he could reach. Mac made sure Jo's arms were secure around his neck before he swept her up and carried her to the bed. Soon he had her on the bed and not long after they were both nude under the sheets. The whole night they chanted each other's names; bringing one another to the most pleasurable heights that neither had experienced before. _

_-End of flashback-_

Jo turned around and saw Mac fast asleep; he looked so calm and rested, compared to when he was awake and at work. She wiggled a little and reached upwards and gently kissed him on the lips, causing him to stir and wake up. When he saw Jo smiling back at him he felt his face break out in a huge smile.

Reaching to kiss her he said, "Good morning beautiful."

Jo responded in a low voice, "Good morning to you, too, handsome."

Though no more words were spoken, the two of them were comfortable to wrap their arms around each other and enjoy the peacefulness.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Push in the Right Direction". As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
